Super Cupido Creo
by ErandiCullen2002
Summary: El enamorado de ella, ella enamorado de el 4 amigos soportandolos pero Rosalie no. -Me tienen harta- grito- los dos se aman se casaran tendran hijo y seran felices por siempre!
1. Chapter 1

**LEAN PORFIS PORFIS PORFIS Y LAS QUIERO MAS QUE AYER DIGANME ESHORRIBLE MI PRIMERA HISTORIA BUENO LAS DEJO**

* * *

Hoy era un día normal en la escuela llegue y fui recibida por una duende o como todas la conocen Alice mi mejor amiga desde el kinder.

-Hola belly bells!- dijo muy pero muy emocionada mmm… eso era raro ella era efuciva pero hoy era todavía mas algo se traia entre manos la enana.

-Hola duende- dije.

De repente me sentí atrapada por un oso o Emmet como le quieran decir hermano de Alice.

-Tomatito!- grito haciéndome sonrojar el solo se rió y me dejo.

Después de los saludos todos nos fuimos a clases y estuvieron super aburridas así que pensé en mi vida: yo soy Isabela Swan o Bella como prefiero que me diga hija del jefe de policía de Forks estoy cruzando el primer año del instituto en la única escuela de Forks, no soy muy sociable y demasiado torpe asi que no tengo amigos y si muchos enemigos porque a todos les pego en Educacion Fisica estoy locamente enamorada del chico mas guapo y perfecto de la escuela, hermano de Alice; Edward Cullen pero el nisiquiera me nota pero lo entiendo pues no soy para nafa interesante solo soy una simple mortal y el un dios griego…

-Señorita Swan!- oí que me gritaron me gire asustada porque lo mas probable era que el maestro me alla preguntado algo y talvez me saque de la clase. Pero al girar solo vi a una Alice y a un Emmet tirados en el suelo de la risa yo solo me sonroje y después de gritarles me fui.

Y así siguieron las clases sin nada importante hasta el almuerzo. Cuando entre a la cafetería me di cuenta que estaban ya todos aí y por todos me refiero a Edward, Alice , Jasper, Rosalie y Emmet. Ha se me olvido decirles Edward se sienta conmigo en la meso pero nunca hablamos porque a mi me da mucha pena y el… simplemente no me nota.

-Hey- dije y me senté sin nada de ánimos en mi lugar. Me dispuse a sentarme a un lado de Rosi y a platicar con ella sobre las clases y dando miraditas hacia el lugar donde estaba Edward y así siguió todo el descanso.

Me fui así mi siguiente clase la cual compartía con Edward es Biología y casualmente nos sentábamos en la misma mesa pero solo hablábamos lo necesario porque yo hablaba como tarada y me ponía roja y el no tenia interés en mi así que no me hablaba mas.

Esa clase fue la mas tortuosa de mi vida hoy vimos un video y todo se obscureció así que me senté con las manos en los bolsillos y mi pelo en mi hombro como una cortina mientras estaba obscuro sentía una descarga eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo así que me tense por esa sensación que me llamaba a tocarlo y besarlo.

Termino la clase y estaba muy entumida así que me empece a estirar y descubrí que el hacia lo mismo que yo.

Me fui hacia Fisica y me encontré a Newton en la cancha.

-Hola Bella hoy te ves hermosa-dijo el con voz debería ser ¿sexy? Pero mas pareció como ahorcándose

-Hoy tengo planes Mike no podre tener una cita- lo corte no era mi mejor día y el me tenia harta.

Iba hacia el estacionamiento cuando me encontré a las chicos pero me quede embobada con Edward que estaba hablando con otro chico a lo lejos lo bueno fue que no lo noto. Creo que Rosi me estaba hablando.

-Bueno, estoy harta- grito Rosi haciendo que todos los que estuvieran en ese lugar la voltearan a ver como si fuera una loca, lo era.

-Que tienes conejita?- pregunto Emmet diciendo lo que todos pensábamos.

-Estoy harta de ver como se emboba Bella con Edward y como se la pasa llorando por los rincones por que según ella Edward no la ve mientras ella a el lo ama - dijo gritando todavía yo a este punto estaba roja de vergüenza y coraje-y tu Edward- lo apunto y yo me gire a verlo no me había dado cuenta que se había acercado y me miraba rojo de verguenza en la cara pero un brillo en los ojos que era ¿esperanza?- la amas desde que la viste y no has dejado de verla lastima al pobre niño ella ni no soporta ni hablarle y cundo lo ve se pone roja del coraje de tan solo verlo- ahora yo lo estaba viendo como si tuviera tres cabezas que dijo Rosalie? – ya entiéndanlo los dos se aman se van a casar tendrán hijos y serán felices por siempre- dijo la muy cínica.

No aguante mas me di la media vuelta para irme mientras veía que todos nos miraban pues todo lo grito. Trate de seguir a paso firme pero una mano me lo impidió me voltee para gritarle y descrgarme a quien fuera que me había agarrando pero en cuanto voltee unos dulces labios se estamparon con los mios yo no me moví pues estaba en shook mientras los otros labios se movían contra los mios de repente sentí que se retiraban de los míos y reaccione.

-No- dije como un quejido y volví a pegar sus labios a los míos y fue el mejor y único beso de mi vida, era inigualable la forma en que sus labios se movían contra los míos dulce u lentamente con mucho amor y se encajaban y amoldaban perfectamente como dos piezas de puzle de repente nos falto el aire y me tuve que separar de le pero juntamos nuestras frentes.

-Te amo- dijo el yo casi salto de alegría pero preferí darle otro beso con todo el sentimiento que tenia el beso se volvió mas lujurioso me tomo de la cintura y yo pase mis manos a su pelo dándole pequeños jalonsitos que solo lo insitában mas pero nos falto el aire demasiado rápido. Tome rápido aire y le dije:

-Yo también te amo Edward- ahora el me beso creo que eran demasiadas las emociones y nos habíamos esperado tanto que solamente nos queríamos tener lo mas cerca y nunca dejarnos ir.

-Para siempre- dijimos los dos contra nuestras bocas y con eso nos dijimos todo.

* * *

**QUE OPINAN PESIMO HORRIBLE OO PORFIS DEJEN REVIEW CUALQUIER COSA QUE QUIERAN DECIR ESTUDES DIGANME.**

**LAS AMO LAS SUPER AMO.**

**BESOS Y ABRAZO LOS QUIERO**

**ATTE. ERANDI**

**QUE**


	2. ¿QUE AREMOS CON LA HISTORIA?

MIREN PODEMOS PONER COMO SERIA SI LO HUBIERA HECHO ALICE PORQUE OVIO ELLA TENIA UN PLAN O LE PUEDO SEGUIR A LA HISTORIA Y HACER OTRO FIC CON ALICE O HACERLOS ONE SHOT QUE OPINAN?

BESOS Y ABRAZOS LAS SUPER AAMO AYUDENME A TENER MAS QUE ME LEEN Y SERIAN LO MAXIMOO PERO NO IMPORTA SI NO HAY MAS IGUAL LAS AMO

MUCHAS GRACIAS A LAS QUE PUSIERON MI PRIMER REVIEW Y A LA QUE SIGUEN LA HISTORIA SI QUIEREN ME CASO CON USTEDES CON AMOR

ATTE. ERANDI

ENVIENME QUE OPINAN EN UN REVIEW!


End file.
